Before and After
by It'sTimeToGetReal
Summary: How did the members of the KND meet? What happened to them after? Read to find out First story I've written, Rated T for later chapters


Nigel's POV:

The day was clear and bright yet certain heaviness was in the air as the 8 year old Nigel Uno, wearing a long red sweater with tan shorts and shoes, walked up the steps of Gallagher elementary. Most kids would have been a little nervous on their first day of school but Nigel was different. Even at a young age he seemed much more mature than others his age. By looking at the way he held himself you could see he had confidence.

The first hour was a tedious get to know to know you lesson. All the little first graders sat in a circle and each said their name. Most of the kids he didn't know except his long time best friend, Hoagie. Hoagie Gilligan Jr. was a 7-year-old chubby little boy. He was wearing a blue button up shirt that had short sleeves with tan pants and sneakers, but the most interesting thing about him was his aviator hat and goggles that he always would wear no matter what, just like Nigel's sunglasses.

As the kids went around the room and said their names, but one girl especially stuck in Nigel's mind. Her name was Abigail Lincoln; she was African American, wearing a long blue shirt with white strips up the sides and strap on white shoes. Her hair was in a single braid but a red hat covered her head. Nigel didn't know why but he was drawn to her.

Next the teacher introduced two new students, the first was an extremely short boy with a blond bowl cut and the second an Asian girl with long raven colored hair wearing an extremely long green sweater that passed her hand with tights and sneakers. He had on an orange sweatshirt and jeans with sneakers. "Ok class, we have two students that just moved here and I want you to give them a warm welcome!" the teacher said with a sugar coated voice. She stood next to the short boy and said "Say hello to this young man, this is Mr. Wallabee Beatles and he just moved from Australia" "Actually its wally" the boy said with a little embarrassment in his voice about being called by his full name, the teacher didn't even have to tell us he was Australian because of his thick Australian accent. Now the teacher stood next to the girl and introduced her, "This, class, is miss Kuki Sanban, she just moved from japan" Kuki said a very cheerful hello to the class but stopped when she noticed that wally was looking at her, which he immediately looked away and blushed.

Wally's POV:

"I don't want to be in cruddy school, I could be home not in cruddy school. Guh school" Wally thought to himself, scowling as the teacher introduced him. "Uh I can't believe she called me by my whole name". Yet something or should you say someone caught his eye. This Kuki Sanban, was somehow different than all those other girly girls and he didn't even know her, he actually wanted to be friends with her "uh what is wrong with me" he thought as he saw the rainbow monkey she was clutching in her sweater covered hands.

"Is it almost recess?" Wally thought to himself, I mean it had to be. He wanted to get away from this teacher that really enjoyed saying class over and over again. It was indeed time for recess as the teacher told them it was. "Finally"

Hoagie's POV:

"Hey Nigel!" I called across the playground; Nigel turned around and came over to me. As he was walking over I noticed him look over his shoulder to that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah Abigail. She was talking with the new girl Kuki; they seemed to be having a good time. "Hey Hoagie" Nigel said to me, I nodded because I was too preoccupied looking at the new boy, Wally. That kid was possibly one of the shortest kids I've ever seen my age. He was standing under a tree by himself so like a friendly person I walked over to him and started talking. Even though I guess he didn't want to talk to me, I asked him questions to see what we had in common.

As we were talking he kept looking at that other girl Kuki. So I turned around just in time to see her skip over to us. "Hi" she said, her voice high-pitched and extremely girly. Wally did not want to talk to her. "You know I think he has something against girls," I thought to myself. I talked with Kuki because my mom always taught me to be polite and she was ok. Then Abigail came over and as soon as she opened her mouth I knew she was cool. "Hey, I'm Abby and Abby likes your glasses" was the first thing she said to me. "Hey, nice hoodie" Abby told Wally and he responded "Thanks but I don't talk to cruddy girls" ok this guy really doesn't like girls. Abby walked away not wanting to start anything but Kuki started crying. And I mean crying. As she walked away one of the boys pushed her down but there was a flash of orange and wally was on top of the boy who pushed her, beating him up to the point the teacher had to separate them.


End file.
